


Secrets Secrets Are No Fun (Unless You Share With Everyone)

by rens_play_room



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Breeding Kink, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Crossdressing, Degradation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Misgendering, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sounding, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, im so sorry, its porn dont take it too seriously, kind of, of a cis male as a kink but still you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rens_play_room/pseuds/rens_play_room
Summary: Yuuri learns about Viktor's past...relationships through Yakov's helpful flash drive.-Viktor was coerced into selling his body to sponsors, Yakov kept a record of sorts and fills Yuuri in. Yuuri gets off on what was done to Viktor.-please see notes for more warnings
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Secrets Secrets Are No Fun (Unless You Share With Everyone)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is not a nice fic. The premise is that from a young age Viktor was coerced into sex and grew to get off on it because it was the only experience he had and the men forcing themselves on him made sure he got off as well. Yuuri is given video and photo evidence of Viktor being used and gets off on it. Yuuri is not a good person in this, he should not enjoy seeing his s/o being forced into sex (no matter whether or not Viktor gets off on it too) and he should confront Viktor about it which he does not.  
> -  
> additionally, i want to say/make it clear i do NOT support anything that happens in this fic. rape/coerced sex is bad and not in any way good or consensual or right. please read the tags, there is a lot going on in this fic and i have put warnings for all the major sex stuff in the tags. please do not read if you are not comfortable with non con/dub con. again i do NOT support this kind of relationship or sex in real life, fiction is a place to explore ideas that are bad (ie- not safe sane or consensual) and i am not responsible for what you choose to read.

When Yuuri gets a call from Yakov he is almost expecting it. Viktor was staying late at the rink today and Yuuri had been waiting for almost an hour longer than usual. 

Life was peaceful for the couple. As promised, Viktor returned to skating two more successful years winning more gold medals to add to his collection. Yuuri happily took second or third place with Yuri less gracefully accepting silver or bronze with him on the podium. But Viktor’s final season had come to an end and he was joining Yakov as a choreographer slash coach now. Yuuri was still deciding what he wanted to do and planning a real marriage proposal. 

Yakov’s gruff voice cut through the peaceful quiet of the shared apartment. He asked Yuuri to join him the next day for an outing and that Viktor would be preoccupied anyway. Reluctantly, Yuuri agreed thinking it would be another version of Yakov giving him the shovel talk about his prized student. 

Not long after Viktor swept through the door, tossing off his coat and scarf, making a beeline for the dogs. After greeting them he wrapped himself around Yuuri and begged for dinner which lucky for him, Yuuri did make. Viktor flirted with Yuuri over dinner and was clingy up until he fell asleep in bed, Yuuri having to untangle himself from his boyfiend’s octopus-like limbs to turn the pages of his book and later turn off the lights. 

The next morning Viktor was gone when Yuuri woke up. There was coffee on the bedside table for him and remnants of Viktor’s breakfast in the kitchen. At some point during the night, Yakov had texted him a time and a meeting place giving Yuuri a slow morning with ample time to get ready. He did the dishes and laundry, took a shower, walked the dogs before it was time for him to go. 

Yakov was waiting in a car on the corner between two semi-secluded streets when Yuuri arrived. He got in the car and Yakov remained quiet. Not unusual for him, but strange considering he asked to meet with Yuuri. They drove in silence, the radio playing something old and soft, sound down low. 

When Yakov stopped the car outside a large nondescript building Yuuri really didn’t know what to expect. 

“Whatever you see, I just want you to know it’s not your fault and there is nothing you could have done. Also...please don’t hate Vitya for this. It’s my fault.” 

And then Yakov got out of the car with Yuuri stumbling after him, head reeling after that odd confession in the car. They walked up to the main door of the building, Yakov nodded to the security guard and spoke something quick and clipped in Russian with a gesture to Yuuri and they were waved through. Yakov caught the elevator key the guard tossed and used it with the practiced ease of someone who did this many times before. 

Yuuri was led through a maze of hallways that all looked the same with locked doors and no windows before Yakov finally stopped at an unmarked door. None of the doors had numbers or any sort of identification. There was no noise in the halls, even the carpet was plush enough to dampen the sound of footsteps. The old coach sighed and looked at Yuuri with sad eyes, “It’s time for you to know everything,” he said while unlocking the door and waving Yuuri inside. 

The room is small, almost sterile-looking with white walls, uncomfortable metal chairs, and harsh fluorescent lighting. One wall has a huge window, the entire wall looks to be made of glass. Yuuri is immediately drawn to what was happening on the other side. He took in the little details first, the sex dungeon vibe, the darkened mood lighting, the tables covered in arrays of sex toys, the hooks on the wall and ceiling. And the centerpiece, his boyfriend on his knees bent over with a blindfold on, hands tied behind his back, gag in his mouth, covered in cum, and with another man’s cock buried inside him. 

Yuuri was certain he stopped moving when he first saw Viktor, but apparently not. Yakov had guided him in his daze to the table and chairs closest to the window and sat him down. Yuuri’s eyes had not left Viktor’s body. He watched as the man finished inside of his boyfriend, watched as he was immediately replaced by another. He and Yakov sat and watched as Viktor was brutally fucked on the other side of the glass, his body shaking in an effort to hold himself up and not collapse under the strength of the trusts. Yakov pressed a button and a blind was drawn over the glass so Yuuri’s focus switched to him. 

“When Viktor was young, he attracted a lot of attention, not all of it good. One of his first big sponsors, when he was ready to move up to the senior division, got him alone one too many times, and raped him. I walked in on it, and I watched that man put his hands all over my student. He made sure Viktor enjoyed it, and he was only the first to touch Viktor like that. Viktor didn’t need the money or the connections, but he attracted sponsors like he had a flashing neon sign that said rape me I will get off on it above his head. They approached me, offered me a deal, money for Viktor’s body, it didn’t matter what I said because most of them had already found a way to fuck him. He was so young but when I asked him about it he seemed so confident he knew what he was doing. So I started supervising, setting up sponsor meetings, and events like that one so that Viktor wouldn’t be taken advantage of. It turns out most of them filmed or took pictures of their time with Viktor so I demanded copies of it, and I also started filming all the meetings Viktor had with his sponsors. He gets the team so much money with his body, it’s insane. Some sponsors have approached me about other skaters, but Viktor has always offered himself and refused to let anyone else do what he does.” 

Yakov paused to take in Yuuri’s thoughtful expression and clenched fists before continuing, 

“I have tried to get him to stop but he refused. I have footage of almost all of it, I have so many photos. I set up rules and limitations for it. Please you have to understand, I am still keeping him safe.” 

Yuuri nodded, his expression carefully blank, 

“You know, I always wondered why Viktor was so weird about sex. He would do anything I asked of him but he didn’t seem to get off on anything the same way I did. I knew he wasn’t a virgin and that I wasn’t his first but...to find out he’s been selling his body for years to multiple people and having, ridiculously kinky sex does explain a lot.” 

Yakov grunted in agreement, 

“Vitya loves you, Yuuri, never doubt that. This is his last meeting with the sponsors, he’s doing this so they continue to support the other skaters in the future. I am going to give you some copies of the...worst...of it, you can watch them if you want or leave them in his room if you don’t want them. But know this, Viktor’s first sexual experience and almost all of them leading up to you have been in situations like what’s on the other side of the window. He probably will never tell you himself, he wants to protect you from the truth, but I think you need to know because he craves it Yuuri. He needs it. I’ve been there when it’s happening and I’ve watched the tapes, Viktor has interesting needs. He will probably never ask for anything hardcore or kinky, but he wants it so badly.”

Yakov stands, he pulls out a flash drive and hands it to Yuuri before walking to the door. 

“I need to go get Viktor now, make sure he is ok. You will probably get a text from him later saying I am forcing him to stay for dinner at my house and I will bring him back to you tonight. Watch the recordings, Yuuri, you deserve to know the full truth. Vitya is the same person, and he loves you more than anything. I’ll call a car to take you back to your apartment.” 

And Yakov leaves. Yuuri has to wait five minutes to be sure he isn't dreaming. He turns the flash drive over in his hand, he shakes for a solid minute before going eerily still. Then he makes his way to the door, back down the hall, to the elevator, down to the front desk, outside and into a cab. 

By the time he is back in his apartment, he sees just under two hours have passed. Yuuri makes lunch, does more laundry, and takes the dogs out again. It’s almost three in the afternoon when he decides to see what’s on the flash drive. He sits down in the spare bedroom slash office with his laptop and inserts the flash drive. It’s been titled “Highlights 2” by Yakov or whoever made it and inside are videos and photos with dates as the names. Yuuri clicks to open the first one and is met with a picture. 

A young Viktor is staring up at the camera, eyes hazy and unfocused, his entire body covered in either black leather, reddish bruise marks, or white cum. He’s sitting with his knees bend on either side of him, arms and hands covering his own arousal, back arched slightly to lean forward. Viktor’s thighs are littered with various sized handprints, bite marks, and grip marks. The damage there is only rivaled by the dark prints and bites on his neck and collarbones. He was put in a leather BDSM harness at some point, there are black cuffs on his ankles and wrist, and a matching collar laid in front of his hands. The harness crisscrosses over his torso, leaving his nipples exposed, red and puffy. Viktor’s long hair is down, loose spilling over his shoulders and down his back like a silver halo, but it is also tangled and matted with cum. Yuuri can’t see Viktor’s back but he can imagine it covered in scratches and more cum. He can picture the men pulling on Viktor’s long hair forcing his back to arch more or guiding him down on a cock. 

The last thing Yuuri looks at is Viktor’s face, part of him does not want to see his lover debauched by the hands of someone else, and another part of him worries his possessive streak is overlooking the fact that Viktor was coerced into giving sexual favors for over a decade to people against his will. Viktor looks as beautiful as he is in Yuuri’s mind. He is older than when Yuuri first saw him, but the softer face and more innocent eyes assure him that Viktor is still very young when the picture was taken. Not that Yuuri couldn’t already tell by the hair. Viktor debuted with long hair, cut it when he was 17, a very dramatic moment, and then changed the style when he was 21, and again when he was 24 to the almost undercut he was sporting when they first met. After retiring, Viktor decided to grow out his hair again, and it is currently around his shoulders. Viktor’s face in the picture though has tear tracks running down his full youthful cheeks, cum stains everywhere, and puffy, kiss swollen lips. Yuuri does not need to reach down to know he is hard, so very aroused looking at his lover so thoroughly fucked. 

Instead, he closes the picture and opens the next thing. Big mistake, it turns out to be a video shot like a POV porn clip. If Yuuri wasn’t interested already, he certainly is now hearing Viktor’s broken moans and sore throated voice beg for more. Viktor is on his hands and knees, no black leather harness this time around, but his hair is short now showing off more of his marked-up neck. As Yuuri suspected with the previous photo, the men Viktor fucked really liked to mark him, his back is covered in cum and there is more dripping from his hole down his thighs. The man pounding into him, making Viktor’s entire body rock and shake with the force of the thrusts is not saying anything, but the man who moves to take Viktor’s mouth is a talker. Yuuri is listening to the man saying things, only half of which get picked up by what he suspects his someone’s phone camera when he realizes he is touching himself over his sweat pants. The man has one hand buried in Viktor’s hair, pulling him down on his dick while he uses the other to gesture while talking. He says filthy degrading things to Viktor, who apparently enjoys it enough to have a dry orgasm. Yuuri is sad he can’t see the cock ring and sound from the angle of the video, but he can listen to what this man said to his boyfriend while he fucked his mouth. 

“What a slut, look at him enjoying this, I bet he gets off on having both his holes put to good use,” he laughs as if he isn’t currently balls deep in one of the tightest hottest throats on the planet (Yuuri would know), “God if I could keep you as my personal fuck toy I would use you every day. I would keep you chained to the bed and you would never wear clothes,” Viktor is trying to shake his head now in denial but the man continues on, “I bet you want that don’t you? Deep down Viktor, you are nothing but an insatiable whore who needs cock to function. I bet your pretty little head wants nothing more than to service men all day every day instead of pushing yourself out on the ice. In fact, I know you love this because you have been on the edge of orgasm practically since we started! We had to put a nice ring on you and because we know you love being violated, we also plugged your other hole,” He cuts off to yell at another man to wait his turn before continuing, “How pathetic, what would your fans do if they knew their idol was a cock hungry whore who would let anyone bend him over? What would they think if they knew the only way your body can get off if it is being used or you have direct permission to cum? Would they still love you and worship you or would they want a taste of your submission and fall into being a depraved cock slut?” And then Viktor cums dry, and the video cuts off. 

Yuuri shuts his computer hurriedly, not even bothering to eject the flash drive and decides to take a shower. He plans on a quick cold shower but ends up taking a long hot shower and comes out more relaxed and not with a burning hard-on. He makes himself dinner, does the dishes, and takes the dogs out one more time. Viktor is usually the one who plays with the dogs while Yuuri takes care of chores because as graceful as Viktor is on ice, he tended to be more harmful than helpful when it came to cleaning. During his walk with the dogs, Yuuri got a text from Viktor saying Yakov was forcing him to go to dinner with him and that he would be home late. The usual array of heart emojis seemed almost too innocent for what Yuuri now knew about Viktor, but he still sent back his own in his reply. 

When Yuuri had the courage to open up his computer again it was dark out. He moved to the bedroom to be more comfortable and to best hear when Viktor got home so he could hide the flash drive. The next file was another video. It was also a relatively short clip but Yuuri figured that the contents were edited and picked to be “highlights” for...whatever reason the person who made the compilation wanted it for. Yuuri hoped it wasn’t Yakov making it for masturbation purposes because Yuuri had a hard time believing anyone who looked at the pictures or videos would be able to resist how hot Viktor looked. 

This clip was a static distance shot of Viktor on a bed, no one else in the frame. His body was decorated in the usual bite marks and bruises, handprints, and cum, but there was also a sturdy rope harness holding him on display. This time, the cum was Viktor’s own as the voice talking over his sweet moans and pleas for it to stop explained how Viktor was going to cum one more time before they fucked him. The voice described how Viktor resisted at first when they brought out the rope and collection of toys but when they started tying him up he sank into submission, eyes getting heavy, voice deepening, and accent thickening. The men hooked his tied hands to the ceiling and then restrained his legs and added to the harness on his torso. Viktor was then decorated inside and out with vibrators on his nipples that were later switched to clamps, anal beads, a vibrating dildo, and a vibrating cock ring which was later removed after two dry orgasms. Yuuri watched as Viktor shook in his bonds as his back arched and he screamed through another orgasm on camera, his arms still held taught above his head, his legs useless and immobile in their rope cage. He became delirious off the pleasure sometime around his third orgasm, but it didn’t matter because he loved the overstimulation and got off on having pleasure forced on him. Viktor liked being used until it hurt, liked being unable to do anything but take it. After he came two men walked on camera and started taking him down, removing the toys and saying the real fun was just starting because Viktor proved himself worthy to take their cocks. The video cut out with Viktor begging for them to stop as he was held down on the bed and speared on one of their dicks. 

The more Yuuri saw the more his sex life with Viktor made sense. Viktor never approached him with demands for anything, he let Yuuri make the decisions on what they would do together. Yuuri was shy at first, he didn’t have real dating experience and only a couple of drunken fumblings at college for sexual experience. They started slow, Viktor insisted on hugs and cuddling with Yuuri welcomed, and that turned into Viktor kissing his checks or forehead or hands and of course his skates. When Yuuri first asked Viktor to kiss him on the lips Viktor was delighted and overjoyed at the prospect, he made it as romantic and sweet as possible in their hotel room. It took a while for Yuuri to work up the courage to allow Viktor public displays of affection, and when he did Viktor kept it at hugs and hand-holding up until the very public kiss on the ice. From there the precedent was set, Yuuri would ask for things or okay things and their relationship would progress. 

On the sexual side of their relationship, Viktor was more than happy to give Yuuri anything he asked for. He ate up praise and was very talkative during sex. But he also did not cum unless Yuuri said he could, or rather asked him nicely because Yuuri never thought about degrading his partner like Viktor apparently liked. Viktor also agreed to anything Yuuri put on the table, including the stuff that had Yuuri blushing like mad for instance using a tie to restrain one of them in bed. Yuuri had chalked it up to Viktor having either known about kinky stuff or had experience with it but nothing could have prepared Yuuri for finding out what his boyfriend had actually experienced or with who. His sweet and caring Viktor wanted something kinkier than what they usually did, based on what Yuuri had seen, the soft lovemaking and frankly, very vanilla “rough” sex they had was nothing compared to what Viktor was used to. While Viktor was never disappointed by the sex they had, Yuuri had never seen him as aroused or as into it as he seemed to be on camera for his sponsors, he just didn’t know what to do about it. 

He shakes his head, no is not the time to be imaging himself in the position of Viktor’s sponsors, even if he has good intentions of wanting to make sure his lover enjoys sex. Instead, he clicks open the next file to find another picture. This one shows Viktor face down on a couch, his fancy suit folded up and placed next to his head on the floor. His body is an art piece, sculpted muscles, smooth milky skin, cum stains, bruises, and bite marks decorating the surface. Yuuri’s eyes are drawn to the black tally marks on Viktor’s thighs, one side is labeled “The Slut” and the other is “Us”, they are frighteningly close in number but the sponsor’s side has more. Judging from the white strands all over Viktor’s back and running down his legs, he is guessing the tallies refer to orgasms. Viktor does not have the stamina Yuuri does on the ice or in bed, so he really wants to know how long they worked Viktor’s body to get him to cum that many times. There are other things written on his body too, most of it is in Russian but there are a couple of English words and phrases. They include, “Slut, whore, cumdump, fucktoy, free use, abuse me, rape me, made to take cock” and Yuuri can only imagine there are more on his front too. The next thing he notices is the sparkly plug in Viktor’s hole, it is a pale pink with gold designs and glitter, not unlike his Stammi Vicino costume. There is a mess of cum around the plug, Viktor probably took so much that the toy can barely hold it in. A glance at Viktor’s head to see the almost undercut hairstyle confirms that this must have been taken around the time Viktor met Yuuri. 

Yuuri is hard again despite getting off twice in the shower. He finds himself palming his erection as he opens the next file. Some part of him registers this is the last thing on the flash drive and the darkest corners of Yuuri’s brain are upset by the end of the material. The rational part of Yuuri is glad that he won’t have to see Viktor being abused any more after this, the darker parts reminding him that he will never forget what he saw or how turned on it made him. The video is shaky and the quality is closer to the POV video than the static camera one, so it is most likely another phone camera. Viktor opens and walks through a door, he looks nervous, hands wringing themselves together and then going to play with his long hair. Oh, so he’s young in this one. And then Yuuri notices the clothes. Viktor’s hair is down, cascading over his shoulder making him look like an angel. The outfit the sponsors put him in makes him look like a cheap hooker. Viktor is walking fine despite being in six-inch heels balancing on a very thin stand. He is also wearing fishnet stockings, a tiny miniskirt that does not cover the red lacy panties, matching bralette, and sheer white crop top. When he is close enough to the camera Yuuri can see the makeup and glitter on his face, red lips plump and kissable, eyeliner sharp as a knife, and a slutty smokey eye with red accents. 

Then the men fuck him. Yuuri watches as only the bare minimum comes off, the first couple rounds Viktor’s panties just get pushed aside until one man gets impatient and rips them so he can spread Viktor’s legs wide enough to shove his dick in along with someone else. This video is the longest yet as Viktor goes from bent over being spit-roasted, to his back against the wall, legs spread like a whore, to being double penetrated with no warning. He is moaning and begging for more, asking so nicely to be filled up with cock and cum, Yuuri almost can’t believe he is the same man who cuddles Yuuri obsessively or pokes him until he makes dinner. But that is his Viktor being passed around and filled up, letting other men touch him, play with his nipples, stroke his cock, put their hands around his neck and squeeze. The outfit gets ruined very quickly as the second guy forces Viktor to orgasm in his panties and another man strokes himself off on Viktor’s face and chest. Five minutes in and the clothes are permanently destroyed. Yuuri wonders what Viktor left in but gets distracted by the talking. 

There is more than one guy narrating this time, and it makes for better dirty talk. The audio quality on the camera is as deplorable as the person filming it, as to say, it cuts in and out and some things are missed completely. It is comparable to the shaky footage and sometimes terrible angles. Either way, Yuuri catches some of the best comments made during the video, or maybe they are the most degrading. He hears one man say Viktor looks and acts like a bitch in heat, begging to be bred. Another compares him to a whore on the street and gets Viktor to cum by threatening to keep him as a pet forever. One guy makes Viktor plead and beg for his cum, and Viktor asks so nicely to be filled up. When the guy does cum, he has Viktor against a wall with his legs spread wide and he pulls out and pushes down on the bulge in Viktor’s stomach of cum so some slides out of his hole making Viktor moan. Yuuri is learning a lot about Viktor’s kinks today, for example his boyfriend has a breeding kink based on his obvious enjoyment when the men fucking him threaten to cum inside him and force him to keep it until he is pregnant with their children. Bonus points if there is force involved or Viktor struggles and fails to free himself before they fill him up. He also likes being degraded, being called a whore and slut only turn him on, he gets off on being told he is nothing but a set of holes for men to use and would be better off as a fuck toy. But the most interesting one is that Viktor is into forced feminization. 

Yuuri doesn’t pick up on it until the very end of the video. The last guy who takes Viktor is not very talkative, but the man who took over filming loves hearing his own voice. Yuuri vaguely recognizes it from earlier in the video making the bitch in heat comment. But what he’s saying now is on another level. “Viktor you slut did you like dressing up for us?” He is met with an enthusiastic nod, Viktor’s eyes had long gone hazy and clouded with pleasure and sex. The man continues, “Play with your sensitive tits Viktor, we all know you love your nipples and how responsive they are,” Viktor does start pinching and twisting his nipples, and the man fucking him moves one hand on the death grip he has on Viktor’s hips revealing hand-shaped bruises to grope Viktor’s chest. Yuuri has never heard Viktor sound so broken and gone in his moaning before. “Tell me how good it feels to have a dick in your wet hole, beg for us to fill you up again.” 

It takes a moment for the words to process in Viktor’s foggy mind, but he manages, “Please! Please fill me up, I need your cum in me!” 

“Where do you want it?” 

“In my hole! I love your dick inside me so hot, ahhhhh” Viktor trails off into incoherency as the man fucking him picks up the pace. 

“You want us to cum in your cunt? Fill up your wet pussy? You’re filthy and dripping Viktor, you’re such a messy slut.” 

“AHHH! Yes! Right there, please yes, more! Cum in my cunt!” 

Viktor and the man go back and forth trading dirty talk and Viktor following orders to repeat things back nicely. The man does finish when Viktor’s “tight cunt won’t stop pulling him in and milking him” and Viktor cums untouched “like a good bitch, that’s it good girl, you just came from your pussy like a true whore”. And then the video ends and Yuuri is left to clean up the mess he made in his pants alone in the dark. 

Yuuri ejects the flash drive and puts it in his computer slash technology bag. Technically he did go to school for computer science so he has a very nice laptop and a collection of other things that he knows Viktor has no interest in. The flash drive will be safer in that bag with various chargers and plugs than in the dresser which Viktor goes through every so often finding more of Yuuri’s clothes that are “unfashionable and need to be burned along with that awful tie” which would be funny if Viktor didn’t actually burn his clothes. Yuuri changes clothes, washes up, and is just falling asleep when the front door creaks open. Viktor moves quietly through the house putting things down, checking on the dogs, and locking the door. By the time he is done in the bathroom doing his skincare and haircare routine, Yuuri had fallen asleep. Viktor slips into bed next to him and soon enough drifts off, unconsciously pulling Yuuri closer and tangling him in long limbs. 

Yuuri never brings up the flash drive. He does get a little rougher in the bedroom over time much to Viktor’s delight. Nothing suspicious, just a man growing more confident in his Eros and dominance, with Viktor happily falling into submission. Yakov never brings it up again. And all is well. 

**Author's Note:**

> um hi again, if you made it this far wow im impressed. this is actually my first fanfiction ever and i would love feedback and/or comments.


End file.
